It is known to attach what is referred to as a “video arm” to aircraft seats. A video arm generally comprises a holding arm which is fastened pivotably at one end to the aircraft seat and at the other end has a rotatably attached video display. There is therefore the option of pivoting the video arm out of a storage position into a use position and of rotating a video display into a viewing position for viewing by a person sitting on the aircraft seat.